


Unhappy Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was April 9th and that could only mean one thing. Gerard didn't want to be 18 years old. Gerard didn't even want to acknowledge his age at all, yet society for some reason felt the need to celebrate the fact that he was pushed out his mom's vagina 18 years ago that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhappy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I am going to regret posting this or not

It was April 9th and that could only mean one thing. Gerard didn't want to be 18 years old. Gerard didn't even want to acknowledge his age at all, yet society for some reason felt the need to celebrate the fact that he was pushed out his mom's vagina 18 years ago that day.

He hated the notions of birthdays and everything it included from the unnecessary gifts to the pointless parties. Yes the idea of cool free stuff might have enlightened him when he was 6, but now an actual adult with actual adult responsibilities, he would have much rather'd stay in bed and lie in on a Sunday morning instead of being smothered by his overbearing mother and purposefully ignored by Mikey who generally tried to ignore him anyway. It wasn't that they disliked each other, quite the opposite in fact, it was more the fact that Mikey was just simply 15 years old and filled with raging teenage hormones. It didn't need much more explanation.

He purposely gave his family strict instructions to not get him any gifts, he didn't want to act like the day was any different, but of course they completely ignored him and as he entered the living room that morning at 10.34 am, there sat on the coffee table was a relatively large gift neatly wrapped in ostentatiously bright wrapping paper that made Gerard want to cringe.

He turned to glare at his mother who was stood in the doorway, acting like she was completely innocent even though she was the obvious culprit. "I told you not to get me anything" he whined in a manner that made him ironically sound 10 years old. Despite wanting to avoid the presents altogether, there was the tiniest part of Gerard (that he wished he could destroy entirely) that was curious as to what his mother had decided to buy him. He pushed the thought away quickly though; he refused to participate in such foolish festivities.

"I know you did sweetie but this is a big milestone for you - you're 18!" She tried to emphasise his age like as if by magic it would make him more excited about the event when all it did was turn Gerard's deadpan expression into a rather unpleasant scowl.

"I don't see why it is so freaking significant!" he responded, trying to get the point across that he just really didn't care, but only sounding very flustered and agitated

To his surprise, his mother just laughed, shaking her head. "You have always been stubborn. I'm going to leave it there and if you don't want it then fine, but it would be such a shame to throw away that rather expensive art set that you have been pining after for months." Gerard's eyes widened and his mother simply smirked and walked away into the kitchen, leaving her son speechless. Shit, he really had wanted that art set for ages yet he never had enough money to afford it - he was practically broke.

This left Gerard in a dilemma for at least 15 minutes, deliberating as to whether he should just ignore it like he originally planned to or 'accidentally' take it up to his room where he could use it then hide it once he was done so his mother didn't see he has given in to her evil blackmail.

He eventually gave in to the latter option and sat in his room, sketching an in detail cartoon zombie with his new pencils which he mysteriously found out of nowhere, of course.

-

"Frank...Frank are you in?" Gerard shouted out as he entered the house with the key he acquired when he was 15. He practically lived at the place anyway until it got to the point where Frank's mom ended up getting him a key cut for him so she didn't have to keep getting up at 9am to let Gerard in to visit his 'best friend' in the summer.

In the spirit of studiously ignoring the fact that it was his birthday, Gerard insisted on Frank not doing anything special for him. He wanted him to treat it like any other night he came over yet as it seemed, Frank wasn't even anywhere to be seen. There were no lights turned on in the empty household (Frank's mother had gone visit his Aunt for the weekend, leaving him rather riskily home alone) and as Gerard checked each room, he didn't see his short profile anywhere. If he had organised a surprise party then Gerard was going to angry.

Gerard pulled out his phone, unlocking it and scrolling through his contacts to find Frank's name until he all of a sudden felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, causing him to drop his phone and let out the most embarrassing of sounds at the unexpected gesture. He was about to kick out at his attacker when he felt the familiar soft lips brush against the back of his neck, moving their way up his skin until they reached his earlobe where they quietly whispered in a low voice "Hey baby."

Gerard turned in the embrace to glare at his boyfriend for scaring the living shit out of him, but before he even got the chance to open his mouth, it was suddenly pressed against the other's and Gerard didn't even protest as he felt himself relax into the kiss, wrapping one hand around the bottom of the boy's hairline and the other around his waist.

It was short and quick and ended far too quickly in Gerard's opinion, loosing the feeling of lips on his own almost as soon as it began. "Well good evening to you too" he murmured with a glint in his eye. Despite the fact that he felt the need to be pissed at Frank for creeping up on him, he couldn't help but reciprocate the grin that was already plastered all over his face.

"Happy Bir-" Frank began but with the death glare he received from Gerard he immediately cut himself off. That was another thing Gerard hated about birthdays- Happy Birthday. Who said he had to have a happy birthday, what if he didn't want to have a happy birthday. Why couldn't it be a sad birthday or an angry birthday? More like unhappy birthday he mused to himself.

"I never understand why you hate your birthday so much, people are giving you free stuff dude!" Frank asked him incredulously. That wasn't really the point though; it was unnecessary and Gerard didn't understand why he was forced to celebrate the day of his existence when half the time it made him feel sick to be alive anyway.

Gerard shook his head, knowing Frank wouldn't understand, and hastily pressed his lips against Frank's once again to distract him from the stupid subject. Frank wasn't expecting it and froze for a minute yet didn't protest and warily kissed back. He definitely wanted to say more on the subject yet he was kissing Gerard, and rather roughly at that, so he would honestly have to be a fucking idiot to pass that up that opportunity.

Soon though, Frank forgot about Gerard's hatred of birthdays as his boyfriend removed his lips from his mouth once again to only graze them down his jaw until they reached his neck. Gerard knew exactly where Frank's weak spot was - that small area where his neck met his jaw and sure enough as Gerard began to kiss and suck lightly on the sensitive skin, making sure to create bruises that would show, Frank was writhing and a low string of profanities were released from his lips in a completely sinful manner.

It began to make Gerard's jeans tighter from just hearing the pretty moans coming from Frankie's mouth and Frank definitely knew that as he pushed his hips forward towards Gerard's crotch, pushing his prominent erection against his leg. The kiss that started out out as a simple distraction turned heated within minutes and the only reason the two boys stopped was when Frank let out a quiet murmur along the lines of 'we should go upstairs' which Gerard simply nodded in reply to, eyes wide and pupils dilated with sudden lust.

Frank pulled away only to grab Gerard's hand in a loose grip, pulling him away from the empty hallway and up the stairs, looking back at him every few seconds with a smile far too innocent considering what they were about to do. He felt like he was 16 again - that was when the first time they ever had sex, it was awkward and strange but it was both of their first time's and with Frank only being 15, neither of the two being entirely legal, Gerard was being extra careful.

When they reached Frank's small bedroom - a dim space with dark blue walls that were plastered with posters of bands and his favourite movies - Frank took little time closing and locking his door before proceeding to push Gerard against it, a determined look in his eye. Gerard wasn't entirely whether that was a good thing or not.

Frank took no time in pressing his lips back against Gerard's, this time much deeper and dirtier with a ferocity that was reserved only for the bedroom. Gerard grabbed the front of Frank's t-shirt and pulled him closer until they were pressed against each other, their hards ons becoming reacquainted as they pushed and undulated to their own personal rhythm. Frank's tongue glided lightly across Gerard's bottom lip, pushing into his mouth and onto his tongue, the taste of cigarettes and coffee prominent on his taste buds. Gerard whined quietly in the back of his throat, the sound mixing in with a soft moan, desperately wanting more.

With much reluctance, he pulled away with flushed cheeks and a lustful desperation. Gerard took a moment to stare because Frank looked fucking beautiful with his hair sticking out at every angle and red, kiss swollen lips that Gerard wanted on other places than his own.

"I don't care if you don't want to celebrate your birthday, I still want to make this night special and you can't stop me." There was a devious smirk playing on Frank's lips and before Gerard could protest, he was dropping to his knees, smoothly undoing the zipper on Gerard's jeans and hastily tugging down his boxers to half way down his legs.

Gerard hissed momentarily as the cool air suddenly hit his near aching cock, but it was swiftly replaced by an unmistakable warm, wet heat that he immediately recognised as Frank's mouth slowly wrapping around the head. For a moment he flailed, not entirely sure what to do with his hands, until he settled on tangling them in Frank's short locks as he licked and teased, dipping his tongue lightly in the slit without properly going down.

"C'mon baby, please" Gerard whined in a desperate attempt to get his boyfriend to move, tugging lightly on the strands wrapped around his fingers. If anything it just made Frank more stubborn, only suckling lightly on the head, every now and then moving his tongue down to lick deftly at the shaft. It was fucking torture.

Frank didn't relent until Gerard was nearly thrusting into his mouth in desperation, finally giving in and hollowing out his cheeks to create a a tight warmth around his cock. Gerard could feel Frank relax his throat in order to take as much of him in as possible, grasping the rest of his length with his free hand. Gerard allowed himself to release a low, guttural moan as the pleasure slowly built up inside of him, trying not to be too loud as to not disturbs the neighbours.

His knees felt weak as he felt himself growing closer and closer and as much as he wanted to come right there and then, he really wasn't prepared for the night to end that quickly. "Fuck Frankie, ah, you gotta stop. I-I'm gonna come in a minute."

He didn't pull off immediately, moving his head and tongue a couple more times before removing himself from Gerard's red leaking cock, leaving a string of spit still attached to his dick. Gerard's breathe hitched as he took in the sight; Frank looked like pure fucking porn. His mouth was red, raw and used and his eyes were dark and wanton. Gerard wanted nothing more than for him to fuck him hard and rough and by the looks of, Frank had the same idea.

He pulled Frank off his knees into another frantic kiss, it was messy with tongue and teeth and laboured breathing but neither of the two particularly cared as they desperately grabbed at each other's clothing in order to get them off. Unlike before, there was no teasing, just a pure lust filled determination to get naked and onto Frank's unmade bed.

Frank tugged on the hem of Gerard's t-shirt, nearly getting it tangled in his haste to get it off. Immediately after doing so he attached his lips to Gerard's collar bones, kissing and biting and leaving marks that he knew would stay for days, tainting his pale skin in mottled shades of purple and green before moving slightly further down until he reached his peaked nipples, taking the left one into his mouth and lightly biting on the delicate bud. Gerard gasped, trying to contain his moan, as he felt the pressure on the sensitive skin, the sensation immediately going to his aching dick.

Gerard almost stumbled backwards in his haste to get to the bed, nearly falling onto it as the back of his knees collided with the piece of furniture. Frank did the job for him instead, pushing him down onto the soft mattress before settling on top of his thighs, straddling his body and looking down upon his boyfriend in what only could be described as awe. If it was anyone else, the scrutiny would have made Gerard uncomfortable, but Frank had a way of making him feel wanted and safe.

"I love you so fucking much" Gerard breathed, simply revelling in the moment as his eyes locked with Frank's, the glimmering hazel irises ones that he had grown to adore.

"Love you too baby, have done since the moment I first laid eyes on you, fuck." The look in his eyes were what could only be described as admiration and Gerard honestly could not see what Frank saw in him, but the fact that he stayed with Gerard anyway was one that he appreciated more than ever as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

It was at that point that Gerard decided that it was getting a little too cheesy and cliché for his liking so it was in his and his poor unattended dick's best interest that he changed that. He grasped the front of Frank's thin t-shirt to pull him down for another bruising kiss, moving his hips to grind against Frank's to create a delicious friction on his exposed dick from the rough denim of his boyfriend's jeans.

"C'mon, off, off.' Gerard murmured against Frank's lips, signalling to the clothes that were still covering his body. Frank nodded hastily before proceeding to drag his t-shirt over his head and fumble with his stupid studded belt buckle, having to spend way more time on it than necessary in order to pull his jeans down and eventually off his legs. In any other situation Frank might have teased slightly, taking his time because he knew how much it frustrated Gerard, but the lust and desperation was nearly tangible in the air, they both needed this.

Once Gerard had also gotten his jeans fully off, a task that was a lot more difficult than it sounded when they were so tight that it required two people to get them off, it was just Frank left in his boxers, with Gerard's getting lost with his jeans, both of them achingly hard and desperate to get off

Gerard reached out to open the drawer in Frank's bedside table, blindly groping around in the mess to find the condoms and lube that he knew were hidden there. It was after several failed attempts that Frank ended up leaning over him with a sigh, almost immediately finding them making Gerard feel just slightly stupid, though it was almost immediately forgotten and Frank finally pulled of his boxers to reveal his erection, there and oh so tempting.

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off his boyfriend as he snapped the lid open from the lube and slowly slicked up his fingers with a knowing smirk on his face, so slow and languid that he really wasn't expecting it when he felt them brushed up, teasing against his entrance before one was finally pushed in. Gerard couldn't do anything to stop the moan that escaped from his lips, the familiar burn of the stretch feeling so so good as Frank pushed in and out.

He added another finger and, fuck, Gerard was so gone for him, pushing down onto Frank's fingers to meet his gentle thrusts, getting just a fleeting moment of ecstasy as his fingers brushed oh so lightly against his prostate without even realising it. "Fuck Frankie, I'm ready already, just please, please fuck me" he almost pleaded. Gerard had never really been one for begging but at that moment in time he would do anything to get the feeling of Frank being inside him.

"You're so impatient, babe" Frank smirked and for a moment Gerard thought he was going to continue teasing forever, never letting him come, but he did slowly ease his fingers from his hole, leaving Gerard feeling fleeting empty as he went through the motions of putting on a condom and slicking up his dick with more lube, almost putting on a show as he bit his lip and closed his eyes with the light pleasure that he got from the sensation

Gerard was practically quivering with anticipation by the time that he felt the blunt end push against his entrance, keening, wanting Frank so bad. He almost let out a sigh of relief along with an almost strangled moan as he felt it slowly pushing in, filling him up like his fingers never truly did. At first there was mild discomfort, but he relished in the stretch and Frank went carefully until he was fully buried to the hilt.

"You okay baby?" Frank asked, panting slightly. A light sheen of sweat covered his unmarred body and fuck he looked so amazing. Gerard nodded fervently, trying to let him know in one simple gesture that fuck yeah, he was more than okay, he was feeling fucking awesome.

Frank thankfully seemed to get the message, pulling out slowly them thrusting back in, starting off at a slow pace. There were times where Gerard appreciated the gentleness and the passion that Frank so lovingly gave him, but that night wasn't one of them, instead wanting the stretch and the rough pleasure more than anything else.

"More" he murmured in the midst of a moan, wrapping his legs around Frank's waist and pushing him in further, deeper, right to where his prostate lay. His back arched and his voice rose, his moans becoming desperate whines and it seemed that it was with that that Frank seemed to let go of all the self control he seemed to harbouring before, finally giving Gerard what they both so desperately wanted.

Instead of being controlled, Frank's thrusts became erratic, his face buried into Gerard's neck, peppering kisses everywhere he could find as he pushed in and out at a more intermittent pace. The pleasure seemed to be heightened twofold as they both seemed grow increasingly closer and closer to their climax's.

Frank reached down to Gerard's cock, attempting to jerk him off in tandem with his thrusts and with the two combined Gerard didn't know how much longer he could last. He could feel the familiar sensation in the bottom of his stomach growing more and more intense and fuck, it felt like if he didn't come that very second that he was going to explode.

"Frank, fuck, Frankie, I'm so so fucking close" he whined. By that time they were both slick with sweat, their bodies sliding together messily, the air so fucking hot. Gerard lost all friction on Frank's back meaning that there would be raw scratch marks left afterwards from where he tried and failed to latch on, but he really didn't have it in himself to feel guilty. Besides, he had a slight suspicion that Frank secretly enjoyed it.

"Yeah, come for me baby, you've been so good" his boyfriend moaned, and it was with a couple more thrusts and a jerk of his cock that Gerard found himself coming, spilling onto both their stomachs with an arched back and and expression of utter bliss upon his face.

It didn't take much longer for Frank to come too, the combination of Gerard clenching oh so tight around him and the positively pornographic moan that he let of pushing Frank over the edge into almost pure ecstasy.

The both simply laid there for a moment, breathing hard and fast with their foreheads pressed against each other before Frank gently pulled out causing Gerard to wince as he became oversensitive.

Gerard bathed in the sweet post-orgasmic afterglow, watching as Frank threw the used condom somewhere across the room. "Gross" he muttered, scrunching up his nose but not really meaning it.

Frank giggled that stupid fucking giggle of his, burrowing himself under the covers and snuggling into his boyfriends side, all clingy and warm like he always was after coming. "You know it, babe" he murmured into Gerard's shoulder, placing a light kiss there before closing his eyes, sleepy and fucked out.

"Besides you can't talk" he murmured, gesturing to the come splattered across his stomach. Gerard waved it off lightly, grabbing blindly for anything he could use to wipe it with. It ended up being one of his old t shirts so it didn't really even matter anyway.

Gerard was just beginning to feel sleepy too, his eyes slowly drifting closed as he wrapped his arms around Frank. It was just before he fell asleep that he felt the kiss that Frank carefully placed upon his lips, obviously thinking that he was asleep. He didn't open his eyes, just lay there, so he didn't miss the quiet "Happy birthday" escape Frank's lips, but for once, Gerard didn't dispute it because yeah, for once, it really fucking was.

Maybe birthdays weren't so bad after all.


End file.
